


Not Yet

by Saraflo



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddles, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Hurt Carlos Reyes, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Some Fluff, Team as Family, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraflo/pseuds/Saraflo
Summary: Carlos didn’t even have time to shout a warning before the truck slammed into the squad car.The next few seconds were filled with the sensation of the car flipping over and over as they were slammed off of the highway. The sound of shattering glass and metal being crushed were all Carlos could hear.While assisting in a prisoner transfer, Carlos is in an accident. TK panics. There was still so much he needed to say to Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 62
Kudos: 429





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many stories here, but have never written one before. Something about TK and Carlos made me want to give it a try. 
> 
> This story is very loosely based on a Criminal Minds episode I saw once.

“I really need to get to work,” Carlos said for the fifth time in three minutes.  
“Are you sure?” TK asked from his spot on the bed. He motioned to the empty space next to him with a grin. “Because this side is feeling a little empty to me.” 

Carlos sighed. “You know I would love nothing more than to cuddle in that bed with you all day and every day, but I do need to get to work. I’m assisting in that prisoner transfer today and I really can’t be late. The lead officer said and I quote, “I will leave your sorry ass behind if you ain’t on time kid.”  
“Fine, fine,” TK replied. “I have to get ready for work soon anyway.”

Carlos leaned down and gave TK a peck on the lips. “I’ll see you later and when I do, I will definitely not be opposed to cuddling in that bed with you.”  
“I’ll hold you to that,” TK replied. “Have a good shift and be safe.”  
“Same to you,” Carlos said back. 

It was a mantra of theirs. Always reminding each other to be careful and come back in one piece. They started not long after TK had been shot and even though the words didn’t mean much, it made them both feel better to say it. 

On his way out the door, Carlos turned around one last time and felt his heart skip a beat at the smile TK was giving him. 

They’d only been dating for five months now but god he loved this man. Maybe one day he’d finally muster up the courage to admit it to him out loud. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

“Cutting it close there, Officer Reyes,” Officer Dean Smith said as Carlos arrived at the precinct.  
He looked down at his watch. He was fifteen minutes early, but he wasn’t going to mention that.  
“Sorry about that,” Carlos said instead.  
The senior officer just huffed in response. “Here comes the scum now.”

Carlos turned and watched as Jacob Reid was led towards them, a police officer holding onto each arm. His hands were handcuffed in front of him. Reid had been a suspect in the murder of his girlfriend in Houston two weeks earlier. He’d been on the run since. He was caught at 5:30 that morning trying to rob a gas station and Carlos had gotten the call by 6:00 that he was going to escort him back to Houston with Officer Sunshine over there. 

The officers placed Reid in the back of Officer Smith’s squad car and Smith got into the driver’s seat. 

“He’s a real piece of work,” one of the officers said to Carlos as he shook each of their hands. “Good luck.” 

Carlos nodded to both of them and climbed into the passenger side. It was going to be a long drive. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

TK strode into the station with a smile on his face. Despite the early morning wake up call from Carlos’ captain, he was in a great mood.

He couldn’t believe that there was a time where he actually doubted that Carlos was good for him. TK had pushed him away for months before he finally realized how much he cared about him and let him in. He was just grateful that Carlos kept pushing until he broke down the walls that TK had so carefully put up after Alex. Carlos never gave up on him, and TK loved him for it. Not that he’d admitted that out loud yet, but he was working his way up to it. 

“Looks like someone is in a good mood this morning!” Paul called as TK walked up to the team.  
“He spent the night by Carlos,” Owen said with a smirk aimed at his son.  
“Dad!” TK complained.  
“I knew it!” Marjan said, high-fiving Mateo.  
“You’re all the worst,” TK said, not even trying to hide the smile on his face.  
“Yeah, yeah. Go get changed lover boy,” Judd told him. 

TK shook his head and walked to his locker to put on his uniform. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket. His smile grew even wider when he saw it was a text from Carlos. 

*On the road. Officer Sunshine won’t even let me put on the radio. Going to be a long day.*

*I’ll have something delicious waiting for you for dinner when you get back.* 

*You can do a lot of things TK Strand, and I mean A LOT. But you don’t know how to cook.* 

*No, but my dad does.* 

*Oooh an Owen Strand home-cooked meal count me in.*

*And for dessert you can have me.* 

*Next time I need a warning before you text me something like that Tyler Kennedy Strand. You have no idea the sound I just made. Officer Sunshine probably thinks I’m insane. Also, YES. Looks like I’ll be surviving this day after all.*

*Good, you better.* 

*Gotta go, Sunshine is glaring at me. I look forward to dessert. Be safe.* 

TK laughed and put his phone away. He grabbed his uniform and started to get ready for his shift. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Carlos sighed. They had only been on the road for half an hour at most but it already felt like days. They were on a highway now at least, and there were very few cars at this hour so it shouldn’t be more than a couple more hours until they reached Houston. 

The car was completely silent. Carlos had tried to strike up a conversation with Smith but only got grunts in return. In the back behind the separation gate, Jacob Reid sat silently with his hands in his lap. Every once in a while, he would lean forward and look out the window. Carlos thought nothing of it. 

All of the sudden, Reid started coughing hard and pitched forward in his seat. 

“What’s going on back there?” Carlos said, immediately alert. He turned around to get a better view.  
“Oh my god,” Reid moaned. “It hurts. It hurts!”  
“What the hell is happening Reyes?” Smith asked impatiently.  
“Something is wrong with him,” Carlos replied. 

Reid continued to cough and moan, hunched over in the backseat.  
“I’m pulling over,” Smith said. 

Carlos was about to unbuckle his seat belt and go around to the back when he saw the headlights coming right at them. 

He didn’t even have time to shout a warning before the truck slammed into the car on Smith’s side. 

The next few seconds were filled with the sensation of the car flipping over and over as they were slammed off of the highway. The sound of shattering glass and metal being crushed were all Carlos could hear. His head was spinning. He could barely breathe. 

When they finally came to a stop, Carlos had no idea what was going on or which way was up. He moaned in pain as he became more aware. Everything hurt, especially his chest. 

“Smith,” he called out. “Smith, are you okay?” 

It took everything he had just to turn his head to the left to see if the other officer was all right. 

When he looked over, the first thing he saw were Smith’s eyes bulging. Confused, he looked down and saw the handcuffs wrapped tightly around his throat. The gate separating the front of the car from the back must have come loose in the crash, and Reid was strangling Officer Smith. 

“No!” Carlos shouted, trying to reach his gun, but it had fallen out of the holster and he couldn’t find it on the floor. 

Carlos heard the door to the backseat open. 

“Come on!” someone yelled.  
“This is Officer Reyes with the Austin Police Department,” Carlos said. “This man is a prisoner!”  
“Jacob, let’s go!” the other man said, pulling Reid from the car. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” Carlos yelled. He tried to get out of his seatbelt to stop them but his vision was darkening dangerously as it got harder to breathe. He wasn’t going to be conscious much longer. 

“Give me a gun!” Reid shouted, “I need to kill him!”  
“Are you crazy?!” the other man replied. “You already killed one cop you want to kill another one?”  
“Give me a gun!” Reid shouted again. “He knows there’s two of us now, if we want to get away we can’t let him live!”  
“We don’t have time! I already see another car coming this way, let’s go!” he replied, dragging Reid away. 

Carlos was finally able to find his gun on the floor of the car, but it was too late. Both men were out of view. 

His ears were ringing and his vision blacked out. He tried to hold onto consciousness for just a little longer, but felt himself slipping fast. 

His final thought was of TK, and the smile on his face that morning before he had left for work. 

Then everything faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to everyone who commented and/or left kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!

The 126 Truck pulled back into the station and the team all hopped out. 

“That was definitely an interesting one,” Owen said.  
“You can say that again,” Judd replied. “I’ve seen a lot of things in my life but a man’s arm stuck that far up a toilet? Now that is something I have never seen. Until today.” 

TK laughed and was about to reply when they all heard the screeching of tires and a door slam from right outside the station. 

Everyone turned in time to see Michelle run in out of breath. 

“Michelle-“ Owen started, but was cut off immediately.  
“TK,” Michelle said hurriedly. “TK, we need to go. We need to go now.”  
“What’s going on Michelle?” TK asked. He looked around to see the rest of the team looking at her in a mixture of confusion and worry.  
“It’s Carlos! There’s been an accident!” She replied. 

TK could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating and his blood turned to ice. 

“No…” He replied. “No, Carlos is fine. I was texting him like two hours ago. He’s on his way to Houston with a prisoner.”  
“A truck slammed into the squad car, throwing it off of the road. The prisoner is gone. The other officer is dead. Carlos is in the hospital… I don’t know how bad it is,” Michelle told him with tears pooling in her eyes. 

TK shook his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt fear like this. 

Carlos couldn’t be hurt… He wasn’t allowed to leave TK. Ever. 

He hadn’t even told him that he loved him yet… 

TK came back to reality with a crash as he heard his father saying his name and felt hands on his shoulders. 

“TK,” Owen was saying with a concerned expression. “It’s going to be okay. Carlos is a tough guy, he’s going to make it.” 

TK’s eyes stung with tears. “Dad… He has to be okay dad.”  
“Go to the hospital with Michelle,” Owen replied. “I’ll be there as soon as our shift is over, okay? I’ll be there for you soon son.” 

TK nodded and his dad pulled him in for a quick bone-crushing hug. 

He started to follow Michelle out. He looked to his team and saw them all looking back at him sadly. He turned away immediately. He didn’t want to see those looks. 

Carlos would be fine. He had to be. There was no other option. 

*************************************************************************

For a few minutes, Michelle and TK sat silently in the car.

Michelle turned to look at TK. She could feel the worry rolling off of him in waves.

“He’s going to be okay TK,” Michelle said, not sure if she was trying reassure herself or him.  
“You know what I can’t stop thinking about?” TK asked.  
“Tell me,” she replied.  
“When I was back in New York with Alex, I thought he was it for me, you know? I thought he was my soul mate. That I would never love another person the way I loved him.” TK paused for a moment. “And that love literally almost killed me. Then we moved here. I met Carlos. He was so nice. He was so caring. And I was horrible to him.”  
“TK…” Michelle said. “You were still grieving a past relationship. Carlos understood. He was never angry or upset at you. He would’ve waited forever for you if he had to.”

TK sniffed as his tears started to fall. “He broke through my walls. He made me feel so loved, even when I pushed him away again and again. And when I finally let him in… God, I don’t think I ever even loved Alex anymore. Not really. The way I feel about Carlos, the way I love him. I never felt this way about Alex. I was wrong. I was so wrong. But I never got to tell Carlos yet. And I cannot lose him Michelle. I can’t.”

Michelle wiped her own tears away. “You’re not going to,” she said with conviction in her voice. “He’s going to be fine. And you’re going to tell him how much you love him, like you just told me. And believe me, he feels the same. I know he does.”  
TK smiled. “Really?” he asked.  
“Really,” Michelle replied. 

They pulled up to the hospital a few minutes later and Michelle parked the car. 

“Let’s go see our boy,” she said. 

TK followed Michelle. She seemed to know exactly where she was going from the second they stepped out of the car. They got to a waiting room and Michelle went straight to the desk. 

“Hey Sam,” she said to the nurse. “Got any news for me?”  
“The doctor just finished, let me call him over,” she replied. 

Sam went to get the doctor while Michelle and TK waited nervously. 

“Dr. Rhodes!” Michelle said as the doctor walked over. “I’m glad it’s you.”  
“Good to see you again Michelle,” Dr. Rhodes replied. “Although I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

“How is Carlos?” TK asked impatiently. “Is he okay? Can I see him?”  
“He’s going to be fine,” the doctor replied. “I expect a full recovery, although it won’t be an easy one.” 

TK almost fell to his knees in relief. He heard Michelle react similarly beside him. 

Carlos was going to be okay. He was going to recover and he’d be fine. TK would make sure of it. He’d be there every step of the way. 

“Hey TK,” Michelle said, “Why don’t you go see Carlos and I’ll talk to the doctor. That sound good?” 

TK nodded, eager to see his boyfriend. 

“He’s right down this hall, room 206,” the doctor told him. 

TK took off down the hall, making sure to yell thank you over his shoulder. 

When he gets to the room, TK pauses. He takes a deep breath before stepping inside. He tried to prepare himself for what he was about to see, but no preparation would have been enough. 

He felt the tears fill up his eyes yet again. Carlos looked way too pale, almost as pale as the sheets he was laying on. His left arm was in a cast, his head had a bandage wrapped around it, and TK could see more bandages peeking out from the top of his hospital gown. The bruises and cuts that littered his body were too many to count. 

“Oh god… Baby,” TK whispered as he slowly walked to Carlos’ bed and grabbed onto his good hand. “I’m here Carlos, I’m right here. You’re going to be okay. And when you wake up, I can’t wait to tell you just how much I love you. Because I freaking love you Carlos Reyes. A lot.” 

TK searched for any sign of movement or that Carlos had heard him, but none came. He sighed. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “You waited months for me, I can wait a few hours for you to wake up.” 

He heard Michelle come in behind him, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Carlos’ face. He couldn’t. He thought back to that morning, and the smile on Carlos’ face as he looked at him. What he wouldn’t do to go back to that moment. Stop this from ever happening. 

“Concussion, several broken ribs, and broken arm,” Michelle informed him. “But Dr. Rhodes said he was lucky. No internal bleeding and none of his broken ribs punctured a lung.”

TK took a couple of minutes to digest that information. 

“He’s really going to be okay?” he asked. 

Michelle came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. “He is TK. It will be at least six weeks before he’s ready to go back to work, and even then it will probably just be desk duty for a while, but he will be okay.”

“The other officer…” TK said, “He died on impact?”  
“No,” Michelle replied sadly. “Whoever they were transferring, Jacob Reid I think his name was, managed to get through the barrier after the crash and strangled him to death with the handcuffs around his wrists.” 

TK pulled in a sharp breath. “God… I know how much Carlos loves his job, but right now I’d rather he never go back to work,” he said.  
“I feel the same way,” Michelle replied. “But let’s agree never to tell him that.”

TK smiled sadly. “Our secret.” 

Michelle smiled back at him. “Dr. Rhodes also informed me that our boy here is a popular one. He said half an hour ago the waiting room was filled with cops, including Carlos’ captain. When they were told that he wouldn’t be waking up until tomorrow morning the earliest, they went to join the manhunt for Jacob Reid. But they’ll all be back tomorrow to visit him. Apparently every officer in Austin is out there looking for Reid. He killed one of their own.” 

“And almost killed Carlos,” TK said bitterly. “I hope they catch that bastard and make him pay.” 

“You and me both,” Michelle replied. “Listen TK, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I need to get back to work and finish the rest of my shift. They couldn’t get someone to cover me for more than a couple of hours.” 

TK nodded, “Go ahead, I’m not leaving him anytime soon so I’ll be here.” 

Michelle leaned forward and gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back soon,” she whispered in his ear. She turned and gave TK a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back in a few hours with your dad. Call me if anything changes or if you need anything. I’ll stop by his place and pick up some things for him on my way back.” 

Michelle handed him the plastic bag she’d been holding. TK took it with a questioning look.

“That’s all of Carlos’ stuff,” she said. “The doctor gave it to me. His gun and badge are in there so just make sure to keep an eye on it.” 

“Thank you Michelle,” TK said. “For everything.”  
“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for Carlos,” she replied on her way out the door, taking one last look at him and then Carlos before leaving.

TK turned back to Carlos. He leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He stroked his hair back and gave him another kiss on the forehead. 

“Just you and me now querido*.” 

*************************************************************************

TK jerked awake at the sound of a door opening and closing in the hallway outside of Carlos’ room. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but it was past midnight and he was exhausted. He looked at Carlos, who was still sleeping soundly. TK couldn’t wait to see those eyes open in the morning.

He stood up and stretched his legs. Michelle and his father should be there soon, so he’d have some company. 

He decided to take a walk down the hall. Sleeping hunched over in that plastic chair definitely hadn’t done him any favors. 

TK left Carlos’ room and walked down the hallway. There weren’t any people out in the hall that late, just the nurse- Sam, he remembered- at the front desk. She gave him a smile and a wave. He waved back before turning around and making his way back to the room. 

Even though Carlos was out, TK still didn’t like the idea of leaving him alone for too long. 

As he was making his way back to Carlos’ room, he saw a man wearing nurse scrubs walking in. 

“Excuse me,” TK called, making his way over. “Is something wrong? He’s still asleep.”  
“Nothing’s wrong,” the man said, keeping his face turned away from TK. “I just need to do another test.” 

TK shook his head in confusion. “The doctor said he was going to make a full recovery,” he replied. “He didn’t mention anything about another test.”  
“Well I need to do one,” the man said sharply, walking into the room and making his way towards Carlos. “And you need to leave. Now.”

“Hey!” TK said, grabbing the man’s shoulder and trying to pull him back. “Stay away from him!”  
“You really shouldn’t have done that kid,” the man replied. 

The next thing he knew, TK had a gun pointed at his face. He reflexively picked up his hands and took a step back. 

“You’re him aren’t you?” he asked. “Jacob Reid. You did this.”  
“I am,” Reid replied. “And I’m here to finish the job I started with this one.” He flicked the gun towards Carlos. 

“Don’t you dare touch him,” TK said angrily, taking a step forward. He knew it wasn’t the smartest move, but he’d be damned before he let this man hurt his boyfriend. 

“I’m the one with the gun here genius,” he said, leveling it at TK’s chest. “The cop knows too much and now so do you.” 

TK and Reid were both momentarily distracted by Carlos shifting and murmuring in his sleep. 

TK saw his opportunity and he took it.

He grabbed Reid’s arm and shoved him hard. The gun flew out of the other man’s hand and skidded across the floor and out the door of the room. TK turned and ran to grab it. 

He had just made it to the doorway when Reid grabbed his ankle and pulled. TK fell to the ground hard, momentarily dazed. Reid quickly jumped over him and grabbed the gun. TK jumped up and tried to run at him but Reid grabbed him and slammed his back against the wall of the hallway. TK gasped in pain. 

When he looked up, the gun was pointed straight at his chest again. 

“Don’t worry kid,” Reid said. “Your boyfriend won’t be far behind.” 

TK closed his eyes. 

Two gunshots rang out, tearing through the hallway and shattering the quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......
> 
> Is this cliffhanger better than the last one? 
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> *querido is sweetheart in Spanish


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The finale! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and/or comments, I loved reading them! 
> 
> Enjoy!

TK opened his eyes in confusion. 

He looked down and ran his hands over his chest. 

Was he… Not dead? The bullets couldn’t have missed… Reid was standing not even two feet away from him. 

He looked up and saw Reid lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He looked dead. 

Standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on the frame was Carlos. His gun was in his hand and he was panting hard. Just trying to stay upright was sapping all of his energy. He sank down to the floor and landed in a heap. 

“Carlos!” TK shouted, starting towards him. 

“Wait,” Carlos managed to get out. “Bring me his gun.” 

TK grabbed the gun from next to Reid’s hand. 

“Sam!” he shouted down the hallway. “Don’t worry, everything is alright over here! Call the police!”

With that taken care of, TK knelt in front of Carlos. 

“Oh god babe,” he said, gently putting his hand on Carlos’ cheek. “How the hell did you manage to get out of bed?”   
“I heard you guys talking and recognized his voice. Forced myself to get up. Saw what was happening,” Carlos replied weakly. “Couldn’t let him hurt you.”

“Carlos, I need to tell you something,” TK said. “And this is probably the worst time ever to say it, like ever. But I need to say it. Right now.” 

TK paused and took a deep breath. “I love you,” he said. “I love you so damn much. More than I ever thought I could love someone. Okay? I love you.” 

Carlos smiled and leaned forward to give TK a quick kiss on the lips. “I love you too,” he replied. “So much.” 

TK was about to respond when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. He looked up to see his father, Michelle, and Sam. 

“TK!” Owen shouted at the same time Michelle called out for Carlos.   
“We’re okay!” TK told them. “This is Jacob Reid. He came here trying to kill Carlos. But I think he’s dead now.” 

Michelle stopped to take the man’s pulse as Owen knelt down next to TK. He gave him a quick onceover before looking at Carlos. 

“Are you guys alright?” he asked.   
“We’re fine,” TK replied. “He was going to kill me. Carlos shot him before he had the chance.”

Owen put his hand on Carlos’ knee and squeezed gently. “Thank you Carlos,” he said. 

Too tired to speak, Carlos gave a weak smile in response. 

“Two bullets center mass, he’s dead,” Michelle said. She turned to Carlos. “We need to get him back in bed. He shouldn’t be on his feet.” 

“Dad, grab his arm and help me,” TK said. 

Together, Owen and TK managed to get Carlos off of the floor. They carried him to the bed and laid him in it gently. TK fluffed the pillows behind Carlos’ back and tucked the covers around him. 

Michelle followed them closely. As soon as TK got him comfortable, she took Carlos’ pulse and expertly reinserted his IV from where he’d pulled it out to save TK. 

“Is he okay?” TK asked nervously.   
“He’s fine,” Michelle said. “Sam went to get Dr. Rhodes to come check him over in case. I just can’t believe he had the strength to get out of this bed and get to the doorway.”   
“He heard what was going on with me and Reid and said he couldn’t let him hurt me,” TK replied. 

Michelle was quiet for a moment. “You guys are just… Infuriatingly adorable,” she finally said.   
“I know, right?” Owen agreed. “You should see them when Carlos comes to visit the fire station.” 

TK rolled his eyes at his dad before turning to Carlos. His eyes were almost completely closed but he was stubbornly trying to stay awake. 

“Go back to sleep Carlos,” TK said, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. “You need to rest. I’ll get all of this sorted out when the police come and we’ll talk more in the morning.” 

“Mmmmmmm okay,” Carlos said. “Love you.”   
“I love you too,” TK replied. 

He was asleep in seconds. 

“You know what TK,” Owen said, “I have to say it. I like him so much more than I ever liked Alex.” 

TK laughed. “So do I dad, so do I.” 

************************************************************************

“I think he’s waking up,” Carlos heard.   
“About time.”   
“Well don’t crowd around him, lord give the man some space,” someone with a thick Texas accent said. Carlos knew that voice…

“Hey babe, you with me?” someone else asked. Not just someone, his favorite someone. 

Carlos groaned and blinked his eyes open. The first thing he saw were TK’s green eyes, looking down at him and smiling. 

“Always…” Carlos replied, flinching at how dry his throat was. 

TK immediately picked up the cup from his bedside and helped him take a few sips of water. As soon as he was done, Carlos sat up carefully and looked around the room. 

Scattered around his hospital bed he found TK, Michelle, Owen, Judd, Grace, Marjan, Paul, and Mateo.

“Wow, quite the party in here. Were you all just watching me sleep?” Carlos asked.   
“No, we’re not creeps man,” Judd replied. “Although TK was eyeballing you so he might be.”

TK rolled his eyes. “How are you feeling Carlos?”  
“Pretty sore,” Carlos replied. “But I’m alive so there’s that.”   
“Thank god for that,” Michelle replied. “You scared the hell out of us.”   
“Sorry about that,” he said. “Did anyone speak to my family yet? They’re coming home from their trip today, I don’t want them to be worried if they couldn’t reach me.”   
“I called them a few hours ago,” TK replied. “They’re on the plane now, should be landing in a couple of hours.” 

Carlos nodded. “Isabella?”   
“Your sister is fine,” Michelle said. “Worried, but fine. I heard TK promise her and your mom that he wouldn’t take his eyes off of you until they got here.” 

“Thanks babe,” Carlos said to TK. 

TK smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“There they go, being all adorable again,” Marjan said.  
“That’s not the word I would use,” Judd chimed in.  
“Judd Ryder, you leave them be,” Grace replied.   
“Yes ma’am,” Judd said. 

They all looked up as someone walked through the door. 

“Captain Williams,” Carlos greeted him immediately.   
“Officer Reyes,” he replied, looking around the crowded room. “It’s good to see you awake. There are a bunch of officers in the waiting room here to visit. The doctor wouldn’t let them in because he said there was already a party going on in here. I see he wasn’t joking.” 

“How is everything going with the investigation Sir?” Carlos asked.   
“Taken care of,” the captain replied. “Jacob Reid is dead. We apprehended his brother last night outside the hospital when we arrived. He was driving what would have been their getaway car. Jacob wanted to come back here and kill you so that we wouldn’t find out he had his little brother helping him. He admitted to stealing the truck and slamming into you on the road. He admitted to his brother killing his girlfriend in Houston. He told us everything.” 

Carlos nodded. “And Officer Smith?” he asked, already knowing the answer but dreading it none the less. 

Captain Williams sighed sadly. “The funeral is later today.”   
“I’m sorry Sir,” Carlos said, looking down. He felt TK run his hand up and down his arm in comfort. “I tried, but I couldn’t stop him.”   
“Don’t you dare go blaming yourself Reyes,” he replied. “You nearly died. You did what you could and it’s not your fault. You did good Carlos.”   
“Thank you Sir,” Carlos said.

The captain nodded and stepped forward to shake Carlos’ hand. “I need to get back. I’m going to send an officer to collect your statement about what happened here last night. We already have Strand’s. Rest up Officer Reyes, I look forward to seeing you back in the field.”

“Thank you Sir,” Carlos replied. 

“126, it’s time for us to roll out as well,” Owen said, walking over to Carlos and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Give Carlos some time. He looks like he could use more rest.” 

Everyone said their goodbyes to Carlos, promising to be back later with food that was actually edible. 

Soon it was only him, Michelle and TK left. 

“Don’t you guys have to go too?” Carlos asked. 

“Me and TK worked out a schedule,” Michelle replied. “He took off this shift so he’ll be here with you. I took the shift after that so I’ll be here while TK goes to work. You should be back home after that.” 

“You guys really didn’t have to do that,” Carlos said.   
“No we didn’t, but we love you, you idiot,” Michelle replied. 

Carlos smiled, “I love you guys too.” 

Michelle walked over to the bed and gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek. “I’m catching a ride to work with Owen, so I’d better go,” she said. “I’ll be back after shift with the rest of the 126. I brought you your hair gel, some clothes, and a few books, but something tells me you’ll be too busy to read them.” 

Carlos laughed. “Thanks Chica. I’ll see you later,” he called after her as she left. 

TK walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. He put his hand on Carlos’ knee.

“Just you and me now,” he said. “How are you feeling?”   
“I’m okay,” Carlos replied, putting his good hand on top of TK’s and leaving it there. “I wish I could have helped Smith. I just… I couldn’t get to my gun and I could barely move. There was nothing I could do but sit and watch.”   
“Carlos…” TK said sadly. “It wasn’t your fault. If there were anything you could’ve possibly done to save him, anything at all, you would’ve done it. I know you would have.” 

Carlos stayed quiet for a minute, contemplating those words when TK abruptly stood up, nearly knocking the chair down behind him. He started pacing around the room.

“Hey…” Carlos called, “TK, are you okay?”   
“What? Yeah. I’m fine…” he replied quickly. “Totally fine.”   
“No you’re not,” Carlos said. “Talk to me.” 

TK sighed and walked back to the bed. He took Carlos’ hand and held it like a lifeline. 

“I was just… I was terrified,” TK admitted. “When Michelle told me what happened, I can’t even remember the last time I felt fear like that. I… I can’t lose you Carlos.”   
“You didn’t,” Carlos said softly. “I’m right here.”  
“But I could’ve,” TK replied. “I’m having a really hard time with that.” 

Carlos looked at TK for a few seconds. “My job is dangerous,” he said. “Both of our jobs are. I wish I could tell you that something like this won’t happen again. I wish I could promise you that I’ll always be okay. But I can’t.” 

Carlos brought TK’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“What I can promise you,” he continued, “Is that I will always fight like hell to come back to you. Whatever I have to do, I’ll do it. Just look what I have waiting for me.” 

TK felt himself starting to tear up again. What had he done to deserve this man? 

“I promise the same,” he said.   
“You better,” Carlos replied. “I’m a total catch.” 

TK laughed and leaned forward for a kiss. 

Carlos kissed him before wiggling over on the bed and tapping the space next to him. 

“What are you doing?” TK asked.   
“I’m making room for you,” Carlos replied as if it should have been obvious. “We’re going to finish our cuddle from yesterday morning. I think we both need it right now.”   
“Are you sure?” TK asked. “I don’t want to hurt you, you must be sore.”   
“For you Tyler Kennedy Strand I will make do,” Carlos said. 

TK smiled and climbed into the bed next to Carlos. He put his arm carefully around Carlos’ shoulders as he snuggled into TK’s side. 

“Now this is more like it,” Carlos said.   
“You’re comfortable?” TK asked.   
“Very,” he answered. “I don’t know if I ever want to move.”   
“I’d be okay with that,” TK said.   
“Hmmmmm,” Carlos replied, burying his face in TK’s neck and closing his eyes. “Hey, TK?”   
“Yeah?” he asked.   
“I love you,” Carlos said.   
TK smiled. They’d probably overused that term today, but he’d never get tired of hearing it. “I love you too.” 

TK watched his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes before closing his own eyes. 

It had been a hell of a day, and there was still a lot of healing that needed to be done, not only just physical. But TK had Carlos, and Carlos had him, so he knew they’d both be just okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise a happy ending... 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed my story! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it :) 
> 
> I have a few ideas running through my brain for another one... 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! As of right now, I'm thinking three chapters for this story, and they're mostly written already. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed the start!


End file.
